


Fall Back

by cobaltsiren



Series: Major Arcana [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsiren/pseuds/cobaltsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by lazarus_girl:  I. the magician — the power to change one thing - Smoaking Canary.  Scars are visible signs of the ties that bind.  Felicity has one now, and it keeps catching Sara's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus_girl/gifts).



Sara notices it every time Felicity wears one of those cute sleeveless dresses, so, often. She’s a fairly good field surgeon, so it’s not a big scar, but it’s visible. It’s such a strange feeling, knowing that scar represents someone she barely knows who was willing to risk her life to save Sara’s. She wants to say something beyond ‘thank you’, but knows that platitudes like “You didn't have to do that” would just offend Felicity. So she bites her tongue and tries to accept that there are still good people in the world.

**

She touches it once. She’s adjusting Felicity’s punching stance, squaring her shoulders, and she can feel the raised, unnaturally smooth skin under her thumb. Felicity doesn't react like she’d just felt an electric shock, so Sara knows it must just be in her head. 

**

Sara’s baton lands at the base of the thug’s neck with a satisfying crack and he crumples to the ground, releasing his hold on Felicity’s arm. 

"I totally had that! I was gonna use that aikido throw to overbalance him and everything."  
Felicity has her hands up in the proper guard position, proving she knows her shit.  
“I know, but I still owe you one, so I figured I’d lend a hand.”   
This time Felicity does jump when Sara curls her fingers around Felicity’s shoulder.  
“So cute,” Sara says, smiling.  
Felicity wrinkles her nose at the word but eventually smiles back.

**

She’s toweling off after a session with the salmon ladder when she feels Felicity behind her. She’s about to ask what’s the matter when Felicity traces a finger down her longest scar, the one between her shoulder blades.  
“Sword wound, training in Nanda Parbat,” she answers the unasked question.  
“Do they hurt?”  
Sara turns to see Felicity retract her hand and bite her lip.  
“No, except my knee that got shot aches sometimes before it rains. Why, does yours?”  
Felicity shakes her head, lower lip still caught between her teeth.   
“Nope. I’m pretty proud of it actually.”  
Sara decides to stop worrying about stupid things, like how sweaty she is or if she’s misreading the signs. She just wraps an arm around Felicity’s shoulders and pulls her close.

**

She tries to keep Felicity from acquiring more scars, but it doesn't always work. They make a game of tracing them in bed before they fall asleep. Sara likes to imagine that she can smooth the scars back into Felicity’s skin, make her forget the painful memories the way she’s done for Sara. Tonight, she runs her thumb over the latest, a short gash on Felicity’s thigh. Felicity hooks the leg over Sara’s hip, interrupting the repetitive motion and suggesting better ways to forget.


End file.
